Broken Fate
by The Guy Outside Your Window
Summary: Naruto's ...the sealing can't go on with out a living host...the replacement has to be near and know of this world... I happen to be in the ECU after a pile up... I wonder how my photograghic memory will alter my stay in the Narutoverse...lets f


**I have found it! I have found a storyline that no one has used yet! And I plan to capitalize on it right away. If anyone want's to use an element of this story please leave a review stating such and I will most likely grant your request. Also reviews to me are like speed, the more I have the faster I go. I don't want 'great story. update soon' kind of reviews, I want reviews that point out my faults so I can improve and deliver a better quality story. Some of this story may be in first person POV.**

**Discliamer: I will say this only once. I DON'T OWN OWN NARUTO! If I did they would have to show it on HBO after midnight.**

**Summary: Naruto's dead...the sealing can't go on with out a living host...the replacement has to be near death and know of this world... I happen to be in the ECU after a pile up... I wonder how my photograghic memory will alter my stay in the Narutoverse...lets find out.**

**Legend**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

**"Greater Demon/Summon talking"**

**'Greater Demon/Summon thinking'**

**"Shinigami/Kami talking"**

**'Shningami/Kami thinking'**

"Lesser Demon talking"

'Lesser Demon thinking'

**Broken Fates**

**Chapter one: Breaking the chain of Fate**

'No...No...He can't be dead...He just can't!'

These were the paniced thoughts of one Minato Namikaze, Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' and their Fourth Hokage. Your probably wondering what could have got him so paniced or who he is refurring to. Well it was like this...

_**Flashback**_

_Minato had a shiver run up his spine. The walls had just stoped shaking from that beastial roar. Kishuni, his wife, didn't notice it though. I guess that can happen with a perticully difficult birth. She had been in labor for at least fifteen hours now._

_"Minato, please..." Kishuni weased out._

_"My love, I'm sorry, but my men are dying and my village is in danger. It is my duty as Hokage to protect this village with my life if need be. I have to go." She could tell by the look in his eyes that this was killing him inside. She nodded and pleaded five words before she screamed in pain._

_"Please, come back to me." He nodded and adressed his sensei, Jaraiya._

_"You know what to do when he is born."_

_"Tell me, Minato, What is to be his name?" The old man inquired. With a sad smile, he vanished in a flash of light, the wind carrying his words to the old perverts ears._

_"Naruto Uzumaki."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_There are few things that can make Minato shrink in fear. those things are:_

_1. His wife's temper,_

_2. The angry women of the hot spings form Jaraiya's 'reaserch' trips,_

_3. When his wife finds a copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise' in their house,_

_And this._

_A hundred foot, nine tailed fox with razor sharp teeth, claws and a blood red coat of fur that can create earthquakes and tsunamis with a stomp of it' foot, rending, tearing, and chomping on the finest shinobi the Leaf has to offer, all the while laughing, shaking off jutsu that whould send ANBU members running in terror like they were flea bites._

_'No backing down now.' With a breath to steal himself, he bit his thumb and went through the requi seals._

_**"Summoning Jutsu: Gamabunta!"**_

_With a burst of smoke that could match the fox in size, there stood a red toad with a gaint ninjato, a robe with a kanji on the back, and Minato on his head._

_"Gamabunta."_

_**"Gaki."**_

_"You know the drill."_

_**"Right!"**__ With that he unsheathed his ninjato and held it at the ready, before jumping at the fox, intending on stabing the creature. The Kyuubi jumped to the right, while throwing a ball of fire from it's mouth. Gamabunta jumped up avoiding the the attack, while perparing his own._

_**"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!"**__ Several bullets of water, each as big as his head, shot out of his mouth at the intended target.With agility that would have the Niibi Nekomoto red with envy, the Kyuubi weaved though the Water Bullets and got right up in Gamabunta's face. Before he could react, the Kyuubi slashed down with it's mighty claws, effectivly rendering his right eye useless._

_"Gamabunta!"_

_**"Dont't loose your focus! I'm fine."**__ Said the mighty toad. Before either of them could think of what to do next, a swirl of leaves on the toads head borke all of the combatants consentration, revealing Jaraiya, holding a baby boy in a blue clothe with blond hair, sleeping in his arms._

_"And Kishuni..." Minato asked with fear in his voice. Jaraiya shook his head, making the blond haired man drop to his knees, waterfalls of tears streaming down his face._

_"Minato..." He said nothing. After a minute of silence he got a response._

_"Are the preparations complete?" The voice in which he asked that question made the old man grimice, but he nodded. "Then let's begin. Gamabunta! Hold off the Kyuubi while I do this!"_

_**"You got it!"**__ While Gamabunta continued to fight of the beast Minato went through a series of hundred of hand seals, completing them in under a minute. With a booming voice he called out the name of the jutsu that would seal his and the Kyuubi's fate._

_**"Death God Sealing!"**__ Soon a specter apeared behind Minato, the Shinigami, the Death God.It was a grusome sight. It had purple skin, white untamable hair,red teeth with black gums ,a knife with a red blade, and black tatoos covering most of it's body. It wore a white tatered robe, had black eyes with yellow irises and slited puples, and a face that made even the Kyuubi's blood turn to ice.The Shinigami looked around until he found the one that had summoned him to this plane of existance. _

_Putting his knife in his mouth,the Shinigami reached out until he had a stong hold on Minato's soul. He then reached out and grabed the fox's soul and began the sealing. Everything seemmed to be going fine, well exept for the inhuman amount of pain he had to go through, until he heard somthing, or lack there of._

_Naruto had stoped screaming._

_He looked over and froze._

_Naruto wasn't breathing._

_Naruto was dead._

_The sealing would fail without a live host._

_The Kyuubi would go free and destroy the village._

_And he would be powerless to stop it._

_**Flashback: Kai!**_

**'Hmm. The young one has passed on. This is not good. I have to finish this sealing or I can't collect this human's soul. Well I will just have to get him a new life. But where will I find a willing soul to inhabite this body with the right circumstances...'**

_**Entencive Care Unit, Real World**_

"Get me two hundred CCs of anistedic, STAT!"

"Sir, he has spinal fluid leaking, six broken ribs, two of which are puncturing his right lung, servere head trama, and a fractrured sternum!"

"I lost his pulse! Get the Defibulater ready!"

"CLEAR!"

ZAP...BEEEEEEEEEP...

"No good. Up the voltege to 40,000."

"CLEAR!"

ZAP...BEEEEEEEEEP...

"Still nothing!"

"We can't lose him!"

"DANM IT!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Were...Were am I...Am I dead?'

**"No. Well, not yet, at least."**

'Who's there!?'

**"No one you need be afriad of, young one."**

'What...What do you want?'

**"I have a proposition for you. I have a problem and you can help me solve it. You see I need a willing soul who is near death to take over an infant's body so I can complete a seal, and you happen to fit all of the requirments. Well, the 'willing' part has yet to remain seen."**

'What do I get out of this 'proposition' you speak of?'

**"Well for one you get to live. Not only that but you can live a whole new life. A freash start. What do you say?"**

'Who is the infant?'

**"One Naruto Uzumaki"**

'Wait...Did you say Naruto Uzumaki? As in THE Naruto Uzumaki!? The one created by Kishimoto!?'

**"The one and only."**

'What will happen to me if I say yes?'

**"You will lose all memories you gained from this world. But I will let you keep any skills you have aquired here."**

'Will I keep my photograghic memory?'

**"Yes, I will let you keep that."**

'And if I say no?'

**"You will die."**

'...When can we leave?'

**"Right now."**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we lost him!"

"Ugh...Alright, call it. Time Of Death: 3:47 PM"

_**Narutoverse, Konoha, The Sealing**_

All of a sudden a ball a blue light apeared, and shot out striking Naruto. He soon continued to cry.

Minato was overjoied. His son was alive. The village was saved. He could now die without regrets.

The Kyuubi howled in rage and pain, it's soul being seperated from it's body and sealed into the now alive infant.

"The seal is complete. My time has come. Jaraiya, make sure my son is seen as the hero he is." The old Sannin nodded as the dying man held his child in his arms. " I love you, my son. I am sorry." Were his last words before his eyes closed and he fell backward, lifeless.

If only he knew of the things to come.

**Well, what do you think? please review. point out any faults in my story. I have a pairing already set up. I only plan to type on weekends but if I get atleast 30 review I will post sooner.**

**Later**

**The Guy Outside Your Window**


End file.
